In the related art, hardness and other mechanical properties of a vehicle seat pad have been considered as important property factors relating to properties such as the shape of the seat and moldability together with an appearance. Further, in order to reduce vehicle manufacturing cost, a polyurethane seat pad has been produced by using a raw material which is cheap, has low density, and moldable, thereby substantially increasing productivity, but the ride comfort has been relatively decreased.
Main factors of the ride comfort may be measured as hysteresis loss that indicates support feeling of the seat pad when a driver sits on the seat pad and a vibration characteristic that indicates the ride comfort during driving. The ride comfort of the seat pad may be substantially improved by minimizing the hysteresis loss and improving the vibration characteristic.
Recently, due to the development of vehicle industry, requirements for vehicle performance to customers have been diversified, and the importance for the ride comfort of the seat pad among the requirements may be substantially increased. According to the demand of the customer, in the vehicle industry and polyurethane raw material manufacturers, raw materials for manufacturing the polyurethane seat pad capable of minimizing the hysteresis loss and improving the vibration characteristic have been developed. However, the raw material for manufacturing the convention polyurethane may be limited, and thus, compensation techniques for the limitation may be required.
Particularly, in a conventional polyurethane foam composition, as isocyanate, toluene diisocyanate, methylene diphenyl diisocyanate, and poly methylene diphenyl diisocyanate have been used, however ride comfort of the seat pad has not been sufficiently improved.
As a result, the development of the composition for manufacturing the automotive seat pad with more improved static and dynamic comfort is urgently required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.